


Send an Angel

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Angels and demons are more similar than you'd think.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Kudos: 23





	Send an Angel

Title: Send an Angel  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Sandalphon  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Angels and demons are more similar than you'd think.

Hastur takes a few swallows from the bottle before passing it to the figure next to him. They're on the very edge of the cottage's property. "You'd be the first angel we've had stay here, if you wanted to do it, Sandalphon. Michael was here for a bit. She was with me and then she fucked up, almost spoiled everything. But Ligur came back and the three of us... it isn't like it was, but we're getting there."

"Would they accept me?" He studies the bottle for a moment, sniffs the contents, and then takes a cautious sip. "That's better than I thought it would be."

"I only drink the good stuff. Don't see why they wouldn't, but who knows. If you've wronged them in the past, you could start by apologizing." Hastur takes the bottle back, refills it with a demonic miracle, and has a another drink. "Have to say, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Gabriel put up a sign weeks ago, suggesting angels come to check it out. They want to, but they're also afraid to be the first in case it's some sort of trick or punishment." Sandalphon sighs. "There isn't going to be a War. Both sides know this. There's absolutely no reason we need to stay in Heaven or Hell when this world is full of sights, sounds, and life most of us have only heard about, but haven't got to experience."

Getting to his feet, he wobbles a bit. Whatever he's been drinking is stronger than he's used to. "I've been here before, countless times, but never for enjoyment or pleasure. It was for work and usually ended in death. Whenever humans needed to be punished, She would send an angel." A unpleasant smile crosses his lips. "Sometimes, I wonder why I haven't Fallen because of it. My wings are drenched in the blood of humans- men, women, children... I did my job, Hastur. I always did my job."

"Haven't been any Fallen angels since it happened the first time." He watches silently as Sandalphon's wings manifest and spread out. Unlike most angels, Sandalphon's wings are a dark gray with maroon on the tips. "As you said, you were doing your job. You aren't going to be punished for that." Hastur admires the feathers for a moment before looking serious. "Did you want to be punished? I can hook you up with a few demons I know. They're very good at what they do. Not as good as me, but..."

"I might take you up on that in a bit. Your lot captured me a few centuries ago and it left quite an interesting impression." He stretches, vanishing his wings back into the ether. "Is Mazikeen still Down Below?"

"Ah, that explains it. She's rather skilled with a whip." Hastur grins. "She comes and goes. Wouldn't be too hard to track her down."

"I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous going to the cottage."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right behind you."


End file.
